Call of Duty: Black Ops
Released November 9, 2010 Campaign In this addition to the call of duty saga Black Ops story entails an operative Alex Mason who has been strapped to a chair and is currrently being interrogated on his actions after a mission in Cuba went horribly wrong. After this misison he is captured by cuban president Fidel Castro and handed over to Russian General Nikita Dragovich where he is placed in Vorkuta gugal prison. While staying there he meets a prionser named Reznov who helpes him escapes prison after a prison riot. Mason goes on to fight against Russia destoying the Soviet space program plans to launch a nuclear weapon. Towards the end of the story Mason is discovered to be a sleepr agent for Dragovich where a series of numbers activates him. While he is in jail though he is reprogrammed by Reznov to kill Dragovich, Kravchenko and Steiner instead of John F. Kennedy. Multiplayer The online gameplay mode where gamers from all over the globe are placed on two teams the Army Rangers or the Russian Spatsnaz. Multiplayer comes with different game modes such as *Free-For-All- every man for himself (2-12 players) *Search & Destroy- locate and destroy other teams base (6-18 players) *Demolition- locate and arm an enemy bomb (6-18 players) *Sabotage- locate and destroy enemy assets (6-18 players) *Domination- take control of 3 bases and defend from enemy advances (6-18 players) *Team Deathmatch- two teams are placed against each other to gain kills (6-12 players) *Capture The Flag- two teams struggle to obtain the other teams flag and return it to their base (6-18 players) The new releases for modern warfare 2 are new weapons, equipment, and perks. Each weapon has a different bullet size which causes different results to certain body armor and health. Higher caliber sniper rifles do the most damage on direct impact but will not always put down an enemy immediately. Grenades have a certain range but do great amounts of damage to anyone withing its damage radius. Rocket launchers are also highly effect witha greater range and can be shot directly at enemies or at a wall near an enemy that can still result in death. Killstreaks Rewards a player receives when one has gained consecutive kills during one lifetime. Rewards from killstreaks can be anything from body armor to a hellicopter to a precision airstrike. Special Op Missions In black ops there are also single palyer missions and co-operative missions that players can enjoy away from playing the campaign or multiplayer online game modes. Missions are based off of the story mode missions but are based on a different objective and are more focused on task and completion during a specifice time frame ore amount of kills. Certain missions place the gamer against an infitnite amount of troops whose main objective is to kill each player. The players objective is to withstand each wave of enemies obtaining more and more points eventually reaching the desired amount of points. Zombie In this sci-fi game mode two to four playersare placed against waves of powerful dead zombies. Which each passing wave completed they become stronger and stronger withstanding more and more bullets fired into them and grneades thrown at them. There are brand new guns that are created just for this game mode and and a magical chest that when given moey randomly chooses a gun for the player and oencan either pick it or pay for the chest to choose again. The battle against wave after wave continues until each player has been killed by zombies.